Finding love
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Sometimes loving someone is hard, you don't have the voice to speak it. Sometimes you don't think the one you love, loves you back. Inspired by Sam smiths, leave your lover. I just threw an mpreg in there. Why? Cause I can. Not really detailed, just mentioned.


**An:was listening to Sam smiths-leave your lover and just felt all the feels. Randomly wrote this, though it was in my head ever since I heard the song.**

Grimmjow had always loved ichigo, they had grown up together. But he never had the courage to express his feelings. Worse was that ichigo had a boyfriend now, ginjo.

Grimmjow stood outside the bar, watching the snow fall. He was supposed to be inside, all his friends were having a reunion, it had been a couple of years since they'd seen each other.

He walked inside and sat next to renji, the redhead had already had a few drinks. Everyone had someone, everyone except him. Just then ichigo stepped into the bar, grimmjow smiled. He hadn't seen the ginger in a long time. Ichigo hugged him and the rest of their friends. "Long time no see Grimm."

His voice was still deep and beautiful. "Too long if ya ask me go-go" ichigo scowled. "Still hate that nickname I see"

The ginger rolled his eyes, "you know I do, that's why you still call me that. Asshole." The words had no heat behind them, never did.

Grimmjow laughed, he did like to get on ichigo's nerves. They all laughed and joked with each other, happy to be back with their friends. They decided to toast to getting older, though being an adult wasn't always fun. Grimmjow constantly stole glances at ichigo, wishing he could be with him.

Just when the party was getting good ichigo's eyes lit up, grimmjow followed his line of sight and saw ginjo.' _Figures_ ' grimmjow thought to himself. "Hey babe, you're late"

Ginjo smiled apologetically, "I know, got stuck at work. And I had to get something on the way here." He got down on one knee, "will you marry me ichigo?"

Before ichigo could answer renji sent grimmjow a knowing glance, he'd known about his feelings for ichigo. Grimmjow shrugged, he couldn't do anything about it. He got up and left, leaving enough money for his drinks.

As soon as grimmjow walked out the door ichigo looked up, he hadn't seen the pained look in grimmjow's eyes. But he knew something was bothering his friend. He apologized to ginjo and followed grimmjow out. When he finally caught up to the blue haired man he was three blocks away. "Grimm, where are you going?"

Grimmjow didn't turn around, "Home."

Ichigo frowned, "Why though, I thought we were catching up, having fun?"

He nodded, "We were having fun, but I think I should go."

Ichigo grabbed his hand. "I don't want you to go, I've missed you grimmjow. You can't leave."

Grimmjow squeezed his hand, "I missed you too, but you don't need me in there, you have ginjo. Go and be with your fiancé." He let go and continued walking, leaving a sad and devastated ichigo behind.

When ichigo walked back into the bar it was with sadness in his eyes. He didn't know why it hurt when grimmjow said to go back to ginjo, but it did. Renji was the first to notice this, going to comfort the ginger. "What's up ichi? you look like someone punched tensa."

Ichigo chuckled. "Its grimmjow, he left. I don't get him, I used to be able to know what was bothering him. Now? Not so much."

Renji rolled his eyes, give it to ichigo to not see the obvious. "He felt weird being the only single person surrounded by couples. Wouldn't you? Plus the guy he wants is taken, basically married now."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why didn't I think of that? Of course it was that. But what guy? He never told me." They sat down far from their group, renji didn't want prying ears to hear.

"Ichi, grimmjow loves you." Renji said, maybe if he just said it he'd get it.

"Duh, I love him too stupid, that's what being best friends mean."

Well shit, he guessed it would be harder. Sighing, he wiped a hand down his face. "That's not what I meant dumbass. He _loves you_ , like orihime did." He watched as the lightbulb in ichigo's head lit up.

"Shit. He does? But...why didn't he tell me?" He breathed out.

"Hmmm, let me see." Renji said sarcastically, he smacked ichigo upside the head. "We've seen you break orihime's heart by turning her down, so why would he tell you?"

Rubbing the back of his head ichigo spoke, "ow. First off, that hurt. Secondly, I didn't like orihime, you know, gay?"

"So you like grimmjow, is that what you're saying?"

Ichigo blushed. "Well yea, I did, still do. I just didn't think he liked me, that's why I started dating ginjo when he asked me out. And now he asked me to marry him," then it dawned on him. "Is that why grimmjow left, because ginjo proposed?"

"Yea, he couldn't take seeing you say yes. None of us can really, never liked the guy." Renji confessed.

"Ugh." Ichigo let his head hit the table. "I wasn't gonna say yes, I was actually gonna break up with him. He's been fucking his assistant, riruka. I found out a while ago."

Renji winced, that had to hurt. "Well damn. Better do it now, he's coming over."

As soon as the words left renji's mouth ginjo came over. "Ichigo, you left before you said yes, then ignored me when you got back. What's going on?"

Ichigo lifted his head and pinned ginjo with a scowl. "I left to go see what was wrong with my friend. And who said I was gonna say yes?"

Ginjo frowned, "He's a grown man, he can take care of himself." Then his frown turned into a smirk, "Besides, I knew you'd say yes, you love me."

Ichigo let out a dry laugh. "Right, you just always know ginjo. But did you know I found out something very interesting? I found out….that you 'getting stuck at work' is code for you getting balls deep in riruka." Ginjo face went white. "Oh yea, even got footage. I think your boss would love it. We're done ginjo, delete my number and don't come by anymore."

Ginjo stormed off, renji laughed the whole time. "This is why I don't piss you off. Do you really have footage?"

Ichigo snorted. "You're such a pervert, I can tell kisuke is your dad. And no I don't, just wanted to have him looking over his shoulder."

Renji put a hand over his heart, "you wound me ichi-kun, comparing me to my old man" then he groaned, "oh god, you're right. I sound just like him."

It was ichigo's turn to groan. "Renji, what now? I have no idea how to find grimmjow."

Renji grinned, "I have his number and address. Who'd you think got in touch with everyone?" He pulled out his phone and texted ichigo grimmjow's info. "There, now get. No need to waste time. Plus I need to get my winnings from byakuya, bet him you'd dump asshat soon."

Ichigo gave him a blank look. "You know I'll hurt you for betting on my love life, right? I can't hurt byakuya, not yet, oh but when the time comes I will. Make sure you tell him that." With that he got up and left, leaving a sweating renji.

Renji stiffly walked over to byakuya, holding out his hand. Byakuya huffed as he gave renji fifty dollars. "I was sure it would take him at least another week." The grey eyed man looked curiously at his husband. "Renji, why do you look as though you are in pain?"

With a haunted look in his eyes, renji spoke. "He said he's gonna kick my ass, yours too when you have the baby."

Byakuya looked as though he would release the contents of his stomach. "Oh no. You told him we made a wager didn't you?" He slapped the redhead on the arm.

"It just slipped out. You know how I just say whatever when I'm excited."

"And what has you excited?" byakuya asked while rubbing his small baby bump.

"Oh, ichigo knows how grimmjow feels, and he actually said he liked him too. He's going over there to confess and shit, all romantic like."

"Finally." The couple laughed as they left the bar.

Ichigo arrived at grimmjow's apartment building in no time. He hoped the man wouldn't be angry with him. He dialed grimmjow's number, glad that he had it.

After a few seconds he answered. "Hello?"

Ichigo's heart raced. "Hey Grimm."

"Go-go? How'd you get my number?"

Ichigo bit his lip. "Don't be mad, but renji gave it to me. I just needed to talk to you."

Grimmjow chuckled, "I'm not mad. I'm glad he gave you my number. What do you need to talk about?"

Just then a frosty wind nipped at ichigo. "First let me in, it's cold out here."

"Let you in, where are you?"

"Downstairs silly. Now come on, I'm turning into a snowman." Grimmjow buzzed ichigo into his building and gave him his floor and door number. They hung up. Ichigo knocked on the apartment door, feeling nervous as ever. Grimmjow opened the door and smiled at the ginger. "Hey."

"Get in here, the heats on." He walked ichigo to the living room, giving him a blanket to keep warm. As soon as grimmjow sat down a white blur crashed into his stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you that hurts pantera?" The ball of fluff purred.

"You have a cat?"

Grimmjow snorted. "More like a kid. He's basically a person." Ichigo smiled sweetly and reached over to touch pantera. "Uh, go-go I wouldn't do...that?"

"Do what?" Pantera purred into ichigo's hand.

"He usually doesn't like other people, well except byakuya, but he's pregnant. He hates renji though, has the scratches to prove it."

Ichigo chuckled, renji and pets weren't new. "He can't help it, animals don't like renji. And of course pantera likes me, I'm lovable."

"Yea, you are." Grimmjow said affectionately.

Ichigo looked at him through his lashes. "Grimm, I know how you feel about me now. I wished I'd known before."

"why, so you could turn me down sooner?" He shook his head.

"I'm not here to turn you down Grimm, I feel the same." He cupped grimmjow's face. "I always have." Leaning in he kissed the blue haired man.

"What about ginjo?" He asked as pantera got off the couch, he was getting squished between them. "I thought you two were getting married?"

"Not in this universe. He was cheating on me, I was planning on dumping him tonight." He kissed him deeper, "I want to be with you grimmjow. Do you want to be with me?"

As an answer, grimmjow closed the distance between them, kissing him fiercely. "Of course I do." They spent the night in each other's arms, catching up on lost time.


End file.
